micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Historia Austro-Węgier
Austro-Węgry - Monarchia Austro-Węgier, Monarchia Austro-Węgierska, Królestwa i Kraje w Radzie Państwa Reprezentowane wraz z Krajami Korony Świętego Stefana - istniejące od 24 kwietnia 2005 r. wirtualne państwo. Jest budowane na wzór historycznej C. i K. Monarchii, jednak z zachowaniem zasad właściwych dla mikronacji. Aktywny członek Organizacji Polskich Mikronacji i Trójprzymierza. Państwo może się poszczycić długą historią: 2005 *Kwiecień 2005: 24 kwietnia 2005 Franciszek Józef II zakłada Austo-Węgry, od tego momentu rozpoczyna się rozwój kraju. Nasza Ojczyzna znajduje się w fazie początkowej, brak jej doświadczenia i obywateli. Z tego względu ustanowiony zostaje już na samym początku stan wyjątkowy, aby szybko podźwignąć kraj na nogi. Pierwszy Rząd znajduje się pod przewodnictwem kobiety, księżnej Katji. *Maj 2005: Austro-Węgry podpisały traktaty uznaniowe z Aklandią i Natanią. Jest to wydarzenie o tyle doniosłe, że w przyszłości Austro-Węgry będą mieć problemy z uznaniem przez inne państwa ze względu na nasze czerpanie z historii realnej. Z Natanią przez wiele lat, aż po dzisiejsze czasy, łączyć nas będą przyjazne stosunki. Natańczycy - JKM Patryk I Labacki oraz Zbyszko Browarczyk pomagali Naddunajskiej Monarchii w wielu sprawach technicznych. Niewiele później szefowa Rządu, księżna Katjaa zostaje odznaczona. Efekty jej działań widać już 21 maja 2005 r., kiedy zdecydowano się znieść stan wyjątkowy. *Czerwiec 2005: Austro-Węgry przewodniczą projektowi eksploracji kosmosu, jak się później okazało - nie do końca udanemu. Od 11 czerwca nasi obywatele mogą śpiewać obecny hymn Austro-Węgier, oficjalnie zatwierdzony przez władze państwowe. 15 czerwca zostaje też podpisany traktat z Gryfinlandią, naszym dawnym przyjacielem i niemal sojusznikiem. Traktat ten, jak się później okaże, stanie się pretekstem dla "wojny uznaniowej" z Solardią. *Lipiec 2005: Austro-Węgry podpisują traktat z Międzynarodowym Trybunałem Sprawiedliwości, gwarantującym ochronę praw naszych obywateli. 12 lipca ogłoszono zakończenie budowy statku kosmicznego zgodnie z założeniami projektu eksploracji kosmosu. Do projektu dołączyła Natania, Gryfinlandia oraz Federacja Delfina Zjednoczonego. W lipcu ma również miejsce II Kongres Wiedeński, na którym władze Austro-Węgier mogły rozpocząć rozmowy z wieloma krajami. Koniec lipca to też wielkie zmiany w Rządzie - urząd ministra sportu objął Istvan Tersztyansky, a Ministra Wojny Kamil Kozakowski. Zmienił się także szef rządu - od tej pory był nim Sebastian Metternich. *Sierpień-wrzesień 2005: Austro-Węgry razem z Królestwem Dreamlandu świętują 7. rocznicę powstania polskiego mikroświata. Jednocześnie, w połowie miesiąca, powołano ciało doradcze przy monarsze, Tajną Konferencję Zarządczą. Niewiele później podpisano traktat ze Zjednoczonym Królestwem Brugii, które jest naszym przyjacielem aż do dziś. Koniec września obfitował jedynie w jedno ważne wydarzenie: na terenie Korony Św. Wacława rozpoczęły się zamieszki, rozpoczęte przez ugrupowania komunistyczne. *Październik 2005: Zamieszki zostały zdławione, jednocześnie zaczęto zmiany w Rządzie, którym później zarządzał książę Imre Nagy - jedna z największych postaci Monarchii. Jednocześnie nowy szef rządu wygłosił orędzie, zapowiadając wejście Monarchii na nowe tory - rozpoczęto prace nad poprawą prawa, powstaniem mediów i systemu gospodarki, a także nad efektywnym działaniem urzędów. *Listopad 2005: Pierwszy raz pojawia się w Austro-Węgrzech przykład klonowania - dopuścili się go członkowie Partii Konserwatywno-Liberalnej, August Thomas i Franciszek Wilson. Jednocześnie działania te spotkały się z ogromną dezaprobatą Dworu i Rządu. *Grudzień 2005: Na początku grudnia rozpisano pierwsze wybory do austro-węgierskiego parlamentu - głównymi oponentami były: Partia Robotniczo-Chłopska i Zjednoczona Partia Prawicy. Jednocześnie zanotowano pierwszy przypadek oczerniania, za który to sprawca - gróf Ervin de Csabathay, szef Zjednoczonej Partii Prawicy musiał przeprosić Szymona Mendusa, przewodniczącego Partii Robotniczo-Chłopskiej. Odbyła się również debata przedwyborcza, w której uczestniczył Szymon Mendus oraz Adolf Schicklgruber (Zjednoczona Partia Prawicy). 9 grudnia odbył się ślub monarchy i Jej Cesarskiej i Królewskiej Wysokości, Isane von Marwitz. Na uroczystości, którą poprowadził abp Otto Katz, pojawili się goście z Brugii, Natanii i Dreamlandu. Już 13 grudnia odznaczenie i nobilitację odebrał książę Imre Nagy, za wybitne osiągnięcia dla Austro-Węgier. W grudniu również powstały pierwsze przepisy dotyczące nadawania obywatelstwa, co zapobiegło przypadkom klonowania. 2006 *Styczeń-luty 2006: Szymon Mendus, szef rządu z ramienia Partii Robotniczo-Chłopskiej podał się do dymisji, wyznaczając Heinricha Wagnera na swego zastępcę. W tych miesiącach rozpoczęto też prace nad stworzeniem odrębnego języka austriackiego - stworzono zasady pisowni i zalążki gramatyki. Na samym początku lutego powstały strony Dworu, a także zostały skodyfikowane przepisy etykiety dworskiej, które w większości zachowały się do dzisiejszych czasów. Tego samego dnia monarcha wybrał się w podróż do Natanii, monarcha spotkał się tam również z dreamlandzkim premierem, Edwardem Kriegiem, dziś późniejszym królem Dreamlandu. 4 lutego wydano dekret dotyczący C. i K. Poczty, który w zamyśle miał regulować sprawy przesyłania państwowych dokumentów tylko i wyłącznie wewnętrznym systemem C. i K. Poczty. Dzień później wydano przepisy regulujące korzystanie ze strony głównej państwa przez obywateli. Kolejnym istotnym wydarzeniem lutego jest założenie przez Wenceslausa Zergija Dalmackiej Wyższej Ariańskiej Szkoły Humanistycznej. Niedługo potem, 10 lutego, rozpisano wybory na Królewskiego Namiestnika Krajów Korony Św. Stefana, które wygrał gróf Ervin de Csabathay. Tego samego dnia powołano też Izbę Nadworną jako ciało doradcze przy monarsze. Po powołaniu namiestnika rozpoczął się rozwój węgierskiej części Monarchii - powstało forum i zaczęto prace nad stroną. Jednocześnie, 18 lutego zaczęto nabór do armii oraz dyrekcji policji. Od początku roku 2006 zaczyna się ukazywać Monitor Domu Panującego, będący ustami dworu i monarchy. W tym czasie rozgrywa się też wojna uznaniowa, rozpoczęta od momentu, gdy przyjazna Gryfinlandia weszła w skład Konfederacji Juweńskiej, której członkowie - Baridas i Solardia, a zwłaszcza Solardia - przeciwni byli uznawaniu Austro-Węgier ze względu na historyczność Monarchii. Rozważano różne wyjścia z sytuacji - nawet zmianę nazwy kraju. Od tego momentu toczy się spór na Forum Polskich Mikronacji między delegacją Austro-Węgier a delegacją Solardii, który trwać będzie do kwietnia. *Marzec 2006: Ukończono prace nad szablonem strony Zalitawii. Jednocześnie w marcu powołany zostaje namiestnik austriackiej części państwa - Igor Truskin. Ponadto na początku miesiąca powstał Nadworny Komisariat Promocji, który miał za zadanie pomagać młodym mieszkańcom. W połowie marca powstaje ostateczna wersja strony Korony Św. Stefana. Monarcha wydał też dekret regulujący sprawę bycia urzędnikiem państwowym przy jednoczesnym posiadaniu kilku obywatelstw. 23 marca wydano postanowienie o legalizacji paramilitarnego Żelaznego Tronu, założonego przez Michała Wyhowskiego. Jednocześnie jest to początek postanowień jako typu dokumentów państwowych. 25 marca nasz rynek prasowy powiększył się o nowy tytuł: "Civitas Libertatis". Dzień później wydano postanowienie o rozpoczęciu procedury wyborczej do II kadencji parlamentu. Dzień później, 27 marca, zdelegalizowano Partię Robotniczo-Chłopską na wniosek ostatniej aktywnej członkini. Tym samym na arenie pozostała Zjednoczona Partia Prawicy oraz powstała 2 dni później Partia Ludzi Myślących. *Kwiecień 2006: Miesiąc rocznicowy obfituje w wiele ciekawych wydarzeń. 11 kwietnia powołany zostaje rząd Ervina de Csabathay ze Zjednoczonej Partii Prawicy, 15 kwietnia zaczyna obrady parlament II kadencji. Ważny jest 16 kwietnia - kończy się wojna uznaniowa. Solardia wystosowała ultimatum na Forum Polskich Mikronacji zakładające, że jeżeli nie usunie się stamtąd Austro-Węgier, to delegacja tego państwa opuści forum. Po 16 kwietnia Solardia nie jest już członkiem FPM, kończy się tym samym długi spór. Tego samego dnia wydano dekret o forum, zakazujący rozmowy na tematy czysto "realowe", by zapobiec przemianie Austro-Węgier w klub dyskusyjny. Dwa dni później Ervin de Csabathay wydaje pierwszą austro-węgierską książkę - "Akilon", pełniący rolę niemalże państwowej sztuki. W II. połowie kwietnia zmarła Jej Cesarska i Królewska Wysokość. Ta śmierć przykryła cieniem inne doniosłe wydarzenia tego okresu - rozpoczęto negocjacje z Brugią i Natanią w sprawie przystąpienia Austro-Węgier do Wspólnoty Państw Północy, co wiązało się z użytkowaniem systemu gospodarki "Ulryk". 23 kwietnia, w niedzielę obchodzono pierwszą rocznicę powstania Monarchii Austro-Węgier. Pojawili się goście z wielu krajów - z Natanii, Scholandii, Brugii i nieuznających nas wtedy Sarmacji i Baridasu. Zaowocowało to podpisaniem kolejnego dnia traktatu z Księstwem Sarmacji, wówczas sojusznikiem Solardii. *Maj-czerwiec 2006: Na początku działalność rozpoczyna gazeta "Wieści", która ma zarządzać wszelkimi artykułami na stronie głównej państwa. Natomiast 21 maja odkryto w Austro-Węgrzech zjawisko niespotykane - siedmiogrodzkiego wampira mieszkającego w Karyntii. A właściwie - wampirzycę, Ilyse Bergamond. 1 czerwca wydana zostaje książka Otto von Wettina, "Austriacki Ród Habsburgów", będąca opracowaniem na temat historii domu panującego. W czerwcu MSZ ogłasza również nabór na ambasadorów w obcych państwach. Ponadto, ogłoszony zostaje konkurs na najlepsze prace literackie naszych mieszkańców. *Lipiec 2006: Odwołano feldmarszałka Igora Truskina z funkcji Generalnego Komisarza Wojennego oraz Cesarskiego Namiestnika. Ogłoszono nabór na urząd Namiestnika. Nastąpiła też liberalizacja wprowadzonego wcześniej dekretu o forum. Pod koniec lipcja Ervin de Csabathay jako Erwin von Tschabat rozpoczął działanie na rzecz germanizacji całych Austro-Węgier. Jednocześnie na Cesarskiego Namiestnika zgłosił się Lambert Tempelhof, przedstawiając jednocześnie plan działania. *Sierpień 2006: Pierwszy poważny konflikt między dworem i Rządem, ogłoszenie 6 sierpnia stanu wyjątkowego, rozpoczęto szeroką kampanię promocji Monarchii. Jednocześnie tego samego dnia ogłoszono przetarg na stronę internetową austriackiej części Monarchii. Już 7 sierpnia wprowadzono nowy ustrój - dualizm, zakładający dużą autonomię dwóch połówek kraju. Trzy dni później powstaje program rozwoju Węgier, jednocześnie rozpoczęto nadawanie aktów własności darmowych działek na ich terenie w ramach pomocy młodym mieszkańcom. 11 sierpnia zapowiedziano też stworzenie własnego systemu gospodarczego, po nieudanych próbach z "Ulrykiem". Jednocześnie naprawiona została kilkutygodniowa awaria systemu pocztowego. W połowie miesiąca powstały pierwsze wzory dowodów tożsamości i paszportów. Pod koneic sierpnia zaczęto też debatować nad rozpisaniem wyborów. Ponadto, powstał austro-węgierski bank, oparty o system PHPBank. Dom Panujący 24 sierpnia zaczął zachęcać obywateli do powoływania nowych inicjatyw, tworząc fundusz inicjatyw. 25 sierpnia 2006 r. wygłosił expose nowy premier austriacki, Edmund von Gasi. Dzień później powołano centralne Ministerstwo Wojny, zarządzające armią. *Wrzesień-październik 2006: Wrzesień jest miesiącem, w którym monarcha z racji przeprowadzki nie posiadał dostępu do internetu, jednocześnie jest to czas, gdy obywatele świetnie radzą sobie sami - powstaje pierwsze austro-węgierskie Radio Szatra, powołuje się do życia wiele inicjatyw. Po powrocie monarchy do kraju, przy okazji wykorzystano ten czas do wznowienia akcji promocyjnej. *Listopad-grudzień 2006: Z początkiem listopada powołano Lamberta Tempelhofa na austriackiego Premiera. Zapowiada on kilka posunięć - powstanie strony Przedlitawii (która zostanie zamówiona kilka dni później), usprawnienie forum i promocja tej części kraju. Udaje mu się skompletować sprawny gabinet, który mógł niemal od razu przystąpić do działania. Na początku grudnia w Austrii rozpisano wybory do Izby Delegatów Rady Państwa. W międzyczasie pojawia się w Monarchii Fritz Holerbach, powołujący wiele inicjatyw, by potem je porzucić. 13 grudnia nadchodzi inna wiadomość - Monarcha oświadczył Jaśnie Oświeconej Księżnie Elżbiecie. Dwa dni później król Surmenii, Pavel Zepp I, podpisał w imi3eniu swego kraju traktat o zarządzaniu przestrzenią między Austro-Węgrami a Surmenią, nazywaną od tej pory Skavlandią. Jest to początek trwającej do dziś współpracy surmeńsko-austro-węgierskiej. 17 grudnia ogłoszono wyniki wyborów do Izby Delegatów. O ile w Austrii trwały wybory, o tyle dla Węgier ów czas jest okresem marazmu, z którego po pewnym czasie Koronie Św. Stefana uda się podnieść. 2007 *Styczeń-luty 2007: W styczniu rozpoczęto prace - nieudane - nad przeniesieniem na nowe forum, oparte na systemie SMF. Przygotowywano się też do wielkiej uroczystości ślubu Cesarskiej i Królewskiej Pary, która odbyła się 11 lutego 2007 roku. Ceremonia zebrała najznakomitszych gości ówczesnego świata wirtualnego. W czasie zaślubin abp, który ponownie już udzielał ślubu Monarsze, zobowiązał w nieco żartobliwej formie, w trakcie przysięgi małżeńskiej, C. i K. Parę do wybudowania mu pałacu. 18 lutego powstaje nowa partia, założona przez Hansa von Leznera: "Per aspera ad astra", jednocześnie jej twórca zgłosił kandydaturę na austriackiego Premiera. 20 lutego następuje przełom w zarządzaniu stroną Austro-Węgier - system newsów zostaje przejęty przez "Monarchie Zeitung - Monarchia Ujsag", zaczynającą swoją działalność od wywiadu z Monarchą. W tym okresie powstają też zalążki zarządzania finansami Monarchii. 22 lutego Austro-Węgry dokonując gestu wyciągnięcia ręki na zgodę uznają niegdyś wrogie nam państwa - Solardię i Valhallę. I wreszcie, 23 lutego powołany zostaje węgierski Rząd Miklosa Vaya, który zaczyna pobudzać swój kraj do życia. Jednocześnie i Austriacy nie śpią, piszą plan rozwoju dla swojej części Monarchii. *Marzec 2007: Rząd Miklosa Vaya nie chce pozostawać w tyle i wprowadza w życie swój plan rozwoju, dość szeroko zakrojony. W tym czasie w Austrii i na Węgrzech pojawia się wiele nowości - Austria wydaje zasiłki, zatrudnia też swojego prokuratora i obrońcę urzędowego. Węgry zaś powołują Urząd Pomocy Imigrantom. Jest to pierwszy większy krok Victorio Mortuusa jako wysokiego urzędnika państwowego (wtedy węgierski Minister Rozwoju). W późniejszych czasach Victorio Mortuus wiele razy będzie Premierem i to on będzie decydował o kierunkach polityki Austro-Węgier. Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się kłótnie i różnice między dwoma częściami kraju - by je załagodzić, premierzy: Hans von Lezner i Miklos Vay wydają wspólne oświadczenie. 25 marca następuje zmiana na stanowisku Redaktora Naczelnego głównego organu prasowego Monarchii, Miklosa Vaya zastąpiła Brosca Marika Szandor, twórczyni Radia Szatra. *Kwiecień 2007: Z początkiem kwietnia rozpisano wybory do austriackiej Izby Delegatów Rady Państwa II kadencji, podczas gdy na Węgrzech parlament nie funkcjonuje. Samunda ogłosiła też na 1 kwietnia żartobliwą wiadomość o zajęciu przez tamtejsze wojska Sarajewa. 5 kwietnia, niedługo przed II Rocznicą powstania Austro-Węgier, ma miejsce niezwykle doniosłe wydarzenie: władze państwa ogłaszają zmianę domeny na www.austro-wegry.org. Tego samego dnia powstaje też C. i K. Uniwersytet im. Ferdynanda Dobrotliwego. Nasila się też rywalizacja Austrii i Węgier, która kończy się dymisją Hansa von Leznera. Tym samym Węgry ogłaszają kolejny plan zmian, niezwykle szeroko zakrojony. Pod koniec kwietnia udaje się powołać austriacki Rząd premiera Piotra Nieczui Galika, realnie autora ksiązki "Pierwsza wojna światowa na starych pocztówkach". Pozwala to na rozpoczęcie działań mających na celu załagodzenie sytuacji między Austrią a Węgrami. Pomaga w tym zgłoszenie Austro-Węgier do Mundialu razem z niepodległym wówczas Trizondalem. W tej atmosferze wzajemnej zgody odbywa się uroczystość II Rocznicy Powstania naszego kraju. Zaraz potem zaczyna się "karnawał Hansa von Ditricha", ówczesnego Ministra Wojny, powiększającego austro-węgierską armię do ogromnych rozmiarów. W tym czasie udaje się też skompletować nowy węgierski rząd Victorio Mortuusa. *Maj-czerwiec 2007: Nasilają się działania armii austro-węgierskiej - następuje jej zdecydowana rozbudowa, Ministerstwo Wojny wdraża w życie kolejne plany wojskowe. 6 maja ogłoszone są wyniki wyborów do austriackiej Izby Delegatów Rady Państwa II kadencji. W tym czasie ma miejsce konflikt o przejęcie Sułtanatu Al-Farun przez Sułtanat Al Rajn, w którym nasze MSZ deklaruje pomoc Faruńczykom, o ile takiej pomocy sobie zażyczą. Kilka dni później Królewsko Węgierki Rząd Krajów Korony Św. Stefana zdecydowanie opowie się za Sułtanatem Al-Farun, starając się jednocześnie zaznaczyć swoją niezależność. 21 maja gróf Ervin de Csabathay powołuje Narodową Partię Węgier, która przyczynia się do wzrostu znaczenia Węgier w Austro-Węgrzech i na arenie międzynarodowej. W tym czasie Austria pogrąża się w marazmie. 28 maja Kościół Austriacko-Katolicki przyłącza się do Surmeńskiego Kościoła Chrześcijańskiego, tworząc zalążek przyszłego kościoła Rotrio-Chrześcijańskiego. Połączone kościoły pod koniec czerwca prowadzą spór z Ministerstwem Wojny. 28 czerwca Austro-Węgry pierwszy raz dotyka problem secesji - jednoosobowa Islamska Republika Bośni, tworzona przez tylko i wyłącznie Gafara al-Cadyka. Republikę zwalczały wojska XV. Korpusu. Nie odnalazły śladów istnienia tej organizacji. *Lipiec 2007: Węgry nie chcą pozostawać w tyle i powołują do życia własny Uniwersytet Węgierski w Budapeszcie. 5 lipca zostaje dodana kolejna cegiełka do przyjaźni z Surmenią - pakt o nieagresji. 11 lipca rozpoczyna się konflikt na linii Budapeszt-Rotria, dotyczący rotryjskiej Świętej Inkwizycji. Jest to początek serii spięć między rządem Premiera Mortuusa a Stolicą Apostolską. W połowie lipca powołana do życia zostaje C. i K. Heroldia - zostają uregulowane sprawy tytułów szlacheckich i arystokratycznych. 17 lipca okazuje się, że Austro-Węgry wraz z Trizondalem organizować będą V-Mundial. Pierwszy mecz z Gnomią zakończył się naszym zwycięstwem 4:3. 19 lipca odbył się realny Szczyt Organizacji Polskich Mikronacji w Warszawie, po którym Austro-Węgry przewodzą koalicji państw przeciwnych instytucji uprzywilejowanych Członków Stałych Organizacji. 28 lipca Węgry odmawiają ratyfikacji Konkordatu z Rotrią, podkreślając swoją niezależność i wyrażając sprzeciw wobec działaniom Stolicy Apostolskiej. Jednocześnie zakazuje się wstępu osób duchownych na terytorium Korony Św. Stefana. Delegacja Rotrii, zaniepokojona sytuacją, odwiedza Austro-Węgry i negocjiuje z Węgrami, którzy zgadzają się na niewielkie ustępstwa. *Sierpień 2007: Trwa Regencja, w czasie której Słomagrom dokonuje próby atomowej na ziemiach niczyich, graniczących z Austro-Węgrami. W stan gotowości zostały postawione Cesarskie i Królewskie Siły Zbrojne. 8 sierpnia ma miejsce nieudany zamach stanu dokonany przez Hansa von Ditricha na Regencie, Miklosu Vayu. 12 sierpnia udaje się opanować sytuację, von Ditrich zostaje aresztowany. Jednocześnie Austriakom i Węgrom rozrywki dodaje Fritz Holerbach, ogłaszając wypowiedzenie wojny przez Monarchię Bundorfu. W drugiej połowie miesiąca rozbudowuje się rynek medialny - powstaje koncern Schwarz-Gelb Media i platforma telewizyjna ICM. 27 sierpnia ogłoszona zostaje realna śmierć arcyksięcia Mateusza Larii-Habsburga, dzień później zaś oficjalnie wiadomo, że "arcyksiążę" był oszustem. Pod koniec miesiąca Austro-Węgry występują z Organizacji Polskich Mikronacji tworząc nową Wspólnotę Paktu Wiedeńskiego. Swój sprzeciw i dezaprobatę zgłasza rząd węgierski, zaś poparcie dla działań dyplomatycznych wyrażają Austriacy. W ostatnim dniu sierpnia Prokuratura Generalna zatrzymała Hansa von Ditricha pod zarzutem próby dokonania zamachu stanu i Miklosa Vaya pod zarzutem utrudniania śledztwa. *Wrzesień 2007: Hans von Ditrich, będący oskarżonym przez Prokuraturę, popełnia samobójstwo. Dwa dni po tym fakcie Rząd Victorio Mortuusa deklaruje chęć upamiętnienia jego postaci. 7 września ma miejsce zamach na węgierskiego Premiera. Jednocześnie władze austriackie deklarują pomoc w ujęciu zamachowców. W tym miesiącu rozpoczyna się praca StaatsTV - państwowej telewizji austro-węgierskiej. W drugiej połowie września wybrano Izbę Delegatów Rady Państwa. *Październik-listopad 2007: Pod koniec października ma miejsce kolejny spór na linii Budapeszt-Rotria - tym razem chodzi o węgierskiego obywatela Fryderyka Wilhelma I, więzionego przez Stolicę Apostolską. W Austro-Węgrzech postawiono w tym okresie na rozwój nowych technologii. Rząd austriacki oznajmił, że istniała intensywna współpraca Austrii i Węgier w dziedzinie nauki. Węgrzy zdecydowanie zaprzeczyli tym doniesieniom. Jest to kolejny etap rywalizacji austriacko-węgierskiej. *Grudzień 2007: Uniwersytet Węgierski na dobre zaczyna swoją działalność i poszukuje Rektora. Jednocześnie stagnację w Austrii pogłębia nieobecność jej Premiera, Piota Galika. Zastępuje go w tym czasie wicepremier Edmund von Rabl. Jednocześnie węgierskie Ministerstwo Kultury stara się pobudzić w Węgrach zainteresowanie sportem, ogłaszając konkurs dotyczący promocji sportu i kultury fizycznej. W II połowie grudnia udaje się wreszcie przeprowadzić wybory do węgierskiej Izby Poselskiej Sejmu I kadencji, co jest ogromnym sukcesem Węgier. 2008 *Styczeń 2008: Z dniem 1 stycznia chodzi w życie nowa Ugoda austriacko-węgierska jako najważniejszy akt prawny w kraju. Wprowadza ogromne zmiany - kończy się epoka "dualizmu za wszelką cenę", teraz - przy zachowaniu odrębności Austrii i Węgier - powołuje się urzędy centralne - rozpoczyna pracę centralny Rząd Cesarski i Królewski z Victorio Mortuusem na czele, powołuje się wspólny parlament. Zlikwidowane zostają jednocześnie rządy Austrii i Węgier. Wraz z początkiem nowego ustroju konstytuują się podstawowe organy państwa. Pod koniec stycznia Austro-Węgry stają przed problemem upadku Rotrii - Cesarskie i Królewskie Siły Zbrojne bronią ziem dawnego Państwa Kościelnego przed podziałem. Jak się później okaże, Rotria powstanie znowu na ochranianych przez nas ziemiach. 24 stycznia ma miejsce kompletnie nieudana próba odłączenia Galicji i Lodomerii. 30 stycznia z Domu Panującego zostaje usunięty Fryderyk Wilhelm I, ośmieszający swoją osobą Dwór. *Luty 2008: Rząd Monarchii z początkiem lutego planuje edukację naszych urzędników w porozumieniu z Królestwem Scholandii. W tym czasie w Zgromadzeniu Parlamentarnym pozostaje wiele nieuchwalonych ustaw, z czego wiele to projekty Rządu. Niestety, ten element nowego ustroju, jakim jest Zgromadzenie Parlamentarne, nie sprawdza się. *Marzec 2008: Zaczyna się trwający długo spór między Premierem Victorio Mortuusem a pretendentem do objęcia władzy Riccardo von Rotbergiem, wtedy będącym jeszcze w Rządzie jako Minister Skarbu. Pod koniec marca Ministerstwo Kultury zatroskane jest sytuacją austro-węgierskiego futbolu, rozwiązuje naszą federację piłkarską. Jednocześnie reprezentacja Monarchii w piłkę nożną odnosi praktycznie same porażki w rozgrywkach Mundialowych i w meczach towarzyskich. *Kwiecień 2008: Austro-Węgry zapowiadają aktywność w Unii Kontynentu Wschodniego i sprzeciw wobec państw obniżających prestiż naszej części świata. W tym miesiącu rozpoczyna działalność Partia Umiarkowanego Postępu (w Granicach Prawa) Ottona von Rutelhelda, mianując Monarchę honorowym członkiem. Odbywają się też obchodzy III już Rocznicy powstania Monarchii Austro-Węgier. *Maj-czerwiec 2008: Partia Umiarkowanego Postępu (w Granicach Prawa) rozpoczyna nietypową politykę miłości, nazywając wszystkich oponentów "Miśkami Lukrowymi" i "Landryneczkami". Nasilają się konflikty między Rządem, Liberalną Partią Austro-Węgier i PUP (w GP). Wiele razy zmieniane są sojusze między ugrupowaniami. Jednocześnie Premierem zostaje Otto von Rutelheld, oceniony przez Monarchie Zeitung na 4+. Po kilku tygodniach z Rządu i z partii rządzącej odszedł Vidor Simon. W tym okresie krążą pogłoski o zerwaniu Konkordatu z Rotrią po wypowiedziach Premiera von Rutelhelda. Jest to ważne o tyle, że zaczęto przywiązywać większą wagę do przepisów i decyzji prawnych niż do wypowiedzi, rozróżniając te dwie rzeczy. Ponadto, kolejny już Rząd sprzeciwia się Rotrii i wyrzeka się Konkordatu. Prawdą pozostawał fakt, że Rotria nie wypełniała w owym czasie swojej misji, do której zobowiązała się podpisując umowę konkordatową. Rząd Ottona von Rutelhelda tworzy Monitor Rządowy, by móc wyrażać w nim swoje zdanie na bieżące tematy. *Lipiec 2008: 4 lipca upada Rząd Otto von Rutelhelda. Odbywa się też II Realny Szczyt OPM, który pozwala pokazać siłę nowego sojuszu Austro-Węgier, Brugii i Surmenii - Trójprzymierza. 9 lipca powstaje nowa strona Ministerstwa Spraw Zagranicznych. Zaś w połowie miesiąca Austro-Węgry wypowiedziały Konkordat z Rotrią. Dokonał tego Victorio Mortuus, będący wówczas Ministrem Spraw Zagranicznych. Austro-Węgry jako coraz bardziej liczący się kraj zabierają głos w wielu sprawach międzynarodowych, w tym także w sprawie zamachu stanu w Al Rajn. Do mozaiki politycznej dołącza się Austro-Węgierska Partia Demokratyczna Łukasza Ziółkowskiego. *Sierpień-wrzesień 2008: Pod koniec sierpnia, im bliżej wyborów, tym więcej polemik i debat politycznych. Na cztery miejsca do zdobycia, dwa zdobyła Liberalna Partia Austro-Węgier Riccardo von Rotberga, jedno Austro-Węgierska Partia Demokratyczna Łukasza Ziółkowskiego i jedno kandydat niezależny, Miklos Vay. Mimo pięćdziesięciu procent mandatów, Miklos Vay, Demokraci oraz przedstawiciel Rządu porozumieli się w sprawie powołania koalicji - w efekcie zapanowała sytuacja patowa, a Premierem Cesarskiego i Królewskiego Rządu pozostał Vidor Simon. 20 września ma miejsce zamach na żonę monarchy, Jej Cesarską i Królewską Mość Elżbietę. W celu zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa kraju, Austro-Węgry występują z Unii Kontynentu Wschodniego, co wywołuje głównie protesty Trizondalu - wtedy już części Sarmacji. Unia była ostatnią płaszczyzną, gdzie Trizondal był mylnie traktowany jako podmiot prawa międzynarodowego. *Październik 2008: Okazuje się, że zamachu dokonał jedyny członek organizacji znanej jako "Islamska Republika Bośni", którego śmierć pozwoliła zakończyć definitywnie jej żywot. W październiku organizują się Cesarskie i Królewskie Siły Zbrojne, które zasłużą sobie na miano najlepiej zorganizowanych i najlepiej działających na świecie, Sztab Generalny w porozumieniu z Ministerstwem Wojny ogłasza swoje projekty ustaw. W tym samym miesiącu opozycja, czyli Liberalna Partia Austro-Węgier zapowiada stworzenie Gabinetu Cieni, który miałby kontrolować i lustrować poczynania Rządu. W połowie miesiąca obywatele widzą pierwszy komunikat Gabinetu. Pod koniec października kończą się prace nad nową Ugodą, która pozwala usprawnić system zarządzania państwem. *Listopad 2008: Austro-Węgry wprowadzają obowiązek służby wojskowej, zachęcając jednocześnie do podjęcia służby w charakterze żołnierza zawodowego. Jest to pierwsze tego typu rozwiązanie w państwach wirtualnych. W połowie miesiąca kłótnia na linii Rząd-opozycja nasila się ze względu na rządowe plany anulowania ustawy o budżecie państwa. W tym czasie na wykończeniu były już prace nad Systemem Gospodarki "Ulryk", z którego korzystają dziś Austro-Węgry. Pod koniec miesiąca pod debatę publiczną poddany został pomysł bezpośredniego wyboru Premiera Monarchii, później porzucony. *Grudzień 2008: Na początku grudnia ma miejsce zaginięcie śmigłowca z Premierem Miklosem Vayem na pokładzie. Poszukiwania trwały do 6 grudnia, kiedy to okazało się jasne, iż Premier zmarł. Cztery dni później opublikowano szczegółowe wyniki śledztwa. Premierem został dotychczasowy przywódca opozycji, Riccardo von Rotberg. Trwają prace nad nowelizacją Ugody, która pozwoliłaby usprawnić system kierowania państwem. 2009 *Styczeń 2009: Rząd Riccardo von Rotberga zaczyna intensywne prace nad nowymi ustawami. Premier zapowiada przywrócenie zasady spisywania budżetu Monarchii. Ponadto, Rząd planuje zorganizować pracę banku centralnego. W tym czasie Państwa Trójprzymierza spotkały się, by porozmawiać o Systemie Gospodarki "Ulryk". Pod koniec stycznia w świecie wirtualnym rozpoczyna się kryzys aktywności. Zauważając to, Premier Riccardo von Rotberg wraz z Rządem podejmuje zdecydowane działania mające na celu pobudzenie mieszkańców Monarchii. *Luty-marzec 2009: W lutym trwa sytuacja patowa w parlamencie, nie pozwalająca na dalsze działania Rządu. Jednocześnie rozpoczyna się akcja informatyzacji kraju, mającej na celu usprawnienie działania systemów informatycznych Austro-Węgier. 19 marca rozpoczyna się Regencja z powodu nieobecności Monarchy. Ponadto, władzę przejmuje Rząd Premiera Victorio Mortuusa. *Kwiecień 2009: To miesiąc wyjątkowy, bo rocznicowy - już czwarty rok mija od powstania Austro-Węgier. Premier Mortuus zapowiada tym samym aktywne działania na rzecz poprawy sytuacji Monarchii. Podstawowe hasła tej kampanii to aktywizacja i modernizacja. Aktywizacja odbywa się przez wzrost aktywności mieszkańców, a także sprowadzenie do kraju nowych osób. Modernizacja natomiast odbywa się poprzez poprawę działania stron Monarchii Austro-Węgier. Równolegle już od początku kwietnia Austro-Węgry wraz z Sojusznikami z Trójprzymierza prowadzą rozmowy na temat wprowadzenia systemu automatycznej gospodarki. Działania Rządu są o tyle utrudnione, że połowa kwietnia to czas największego chyba kryzysu w dziejach świata wirtualnego. Austro-Węgrom udaje się z niego w dużym stopniu podnieść dzięki obchodom czwartej rocznicy powstania państwa. Z tej okazji 25 kwietnia odbywa się huczna ceremonia, uświetniona rocznicową Uchwałą Rady Monarchii oraz Mową Tronową Franciszka Józefa II. Ponadto powstają pierwsze filmy promocyjne dla turystów, chcących odwiedzić nasz kraj. *Maj-czerwiec 2009: Rząd informuje, że zaczynają się testy systemu gospodarki Ulryk. Jest to czas wielkiej nadziei i mozolnego podnoszenia się Austro-Węgier z kryzysu. By pomóc w tej ważnej walce o Ojczyznę, powstaje wiele materiałów promocyjnych Monarchii - film, bannery, userbary, plakaty. Jest to też czas apelów o aktywność urzędów państwowych, szczególnie parlamentu. By zachęcić młodych mieszkańców do pracy na rzecz państwa, Ministerstwo Spraw Zagranicznych ogłasza nabór na ambasadorów. 28 czerwca Austro-Węgry obchodzą smutną, 95. rocznicę Zamachu w Sarajewie, które rozpoczęły I Wojnę Światową. Z tej okazji Minister Kultury, Andrzej Trzaska-Chojnacki zaprezentował wystawę "Sarajewo 1914", opisującą zamach. *Lipiec 2009: Odbywa się III Realny Szczyt Organizacji Polskich Mikronacji, na którym Austro-Węgry reprezentuje Monarcha oraz Premier Victorio Mortuus. Na Szczycie dało się zauważyć początki ukierunkowania dyplomacji austro-węgierskiej, podpisano kilka umów, w tym: porozumienie o unifikacji doktryny polityki zagranicznej Trójprzymierza, umowę o współpracy kulturalnej z Królestwem Dreamlandu, Deklarację o współpracy i przyjaźni ze Wspólnotą Korony Ebruzów, powołano także Mikroświatową Unię Walutową. Szczyt okazał się dużym sukcesem Trójprzymierza. Trwają też przygotowania do wdrażania Systemu Gospodarki "Ulryk". *Sierpień 2009: Austro-Węgry wraz z całym Trójprzymierzem zabierają głos w sprawie zaistniałego konfliktu między Dreamlandem i Wandystanem a Sarmacją. Nasza Monarchia nie opowiedziała się wówczas po żadnej stronie, uczestnicząc w zażegnaniu konfliktu. Ponadto, sierpień jest czasem poważnej awarii stron internetowych Monarchii, naprawionej dopiero na początku września. Kategoria:Historia według państw Kategoria:Austro-Węgry